


Make Me Believe

by Chenophia



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Debbie just wants to make things work, F/F, Fluff, Lou Miller/Debbie Ocean - Freeform, Past Relationship(s), Tammy is afriad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-10-06 10:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17344019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chenophia/pseuds/Chenophia
Summary: Debbie comes back into Tammy's life. Tammy promised to herself that she would keep her distance from Debbie and wouldn't get attached again. She intends to keep that promise.(This summary is bad, I'm sorry, please just read it)





	Make Me Believe

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfiction ever! Please be kind to me, thank you so much!

Tammy's heart was racing. She couldn't deny the uneasy feeling in her stomach. They were about to be in a small hotel room together. She already felt trapped. Soon enough, Debbie entered the room, making Tammy jump a little.

"How did you get in here?" Tammy said a little angrily, stalking past Debbie to close the door.

"I have my ways, what are you so worried about?" Debbie said nonchalantly.

Tammy scoffed, "I'm not worried, I don't know why I'm surprised."

Tammy turned around and walked towards the small kitchen area, "You want a drink?"

"No, I'm good, thanks."

Tammy poured herself a drink and then joined Debbie on the couch. "Cute little room you got here," Debbie said looking around.

"I know that's not the reason you came, Debbie. What did you want to talk about?" Tammy said firmly, then taking a sip of her alcohol.

"Always right to business, I love that about you," Debbie said as she looked at Tammy drinking, but Tammy didn't make eye contact.

"Well, I wanted to talk...," Debbie exhaled then. "...about us."

Tammy almost choked on her drink, she should've known this is what she wanted to talk about. Especially after having that uncomfortable moment during the heist when she noticed Debbie checking her out.

Tammy set her dirnk down. "Okay, I'm listening," Tammy squirmed in her seat, she felt like she couldn't breathe.

"I still love you Tammy. I always have. I know that sounds like bullshit-"

"Yeah, it is bullshit." Tammy cut in as firm as possible, trying not to let the newly formed tears fall. She refused to show any weakness right now. It's been too long for that.

"Nope, no." Debbie said sort of sadly while shaking her head. "Tam," Debbie said softly and tried to reach for Tammy's hands.

"Don't-" Tammy said shakily. "I can't-, I can't..." Tammy put her head in her hands and her whole body started to shake. "I can't do this again, not again." Tammy was full on crying now, and Debbie didn't know what to do.

"I'm here, I'm right here." was all Debbie could say as she wrapped her arms around Tammy's shaking frame. "I'm not leaving this time, okay?" "I promise." she said as she kissed the top of her head.

"How can I believe you?" Tammy said, calming down a little.

"I don't know-, but please, believe me." Debbie said as she pulled back and raised Tammy's face toward her. Debbie leaned in halfway, wanting Tammy to make the last decision.

Tammy pulled back slightly, still afraid. "I've been down this road before," she said, taking Debbie's wrist and pulling it away from her face. "What makes this time any different?" she looked truthfully into Debbie's eyes then, and for once, Debbie looked afraid.

"This time I'm not going to leave you, and I'm going to make you believe me." Debbie kissed her then, softly grabbing her face and pulling her in.

Tammy kissed back quickly, but then pulled back and chuckled softly with an undertone of anger. She didn't even feel the small tears falling from her eyes. "I hate you..." "I should hate you."

Debbie started slowly pulling off her clothes and kissing every spot of exposed skin. "I know..." she said.

"Take me to bed, please." Tammy said quietly, she couldn't deny her anymore.

Debbie smiled with love in her eyes, and picked her up bridal style - slowly, carefully, taking her to bed. Tammy had her arms wrapped around her neck and her head rested under her jaw.

 

 

Tammy awoke the next morning, remembering everything that had happened. She opened her eyes, and there Debbie was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed reading this! This was my first fic ever written, so it was definitely a little "scratchy". I just envisioned this one particular scene in chapter 2, and I'd thought I'd would be a good starter. I'm not sure I did my idea justice, but whatever - also kind of OOC for both of them????
> 
> *This is not proofread, any mistakes are mine.


End file.
